L'instant où tout bascule
by duneline
Summary: Buck n'est plus le même depuis sa blessure en Hollande. La folie le guette...Slash/Yaoi


J'apporte une rectification pour la fiction « Non, pas pour une nuit. » : La scène du couvent se situe à Rachamps, en Belgique.

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tom Hank, de Steven Spielberg et de Stephen Ambrose.

Je ne prétends aucunement raconter la vie des personnes réelles citées dans la série et toute situation n'est que pure fiction.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

« L'instant où tout bascule. » :

Les obus ne cessaient de siffler et de tomber, arrachant des arbres et les déchiquetant. La neige et la terre, mêlées, arrosaient les soldats qui couraient se cacher dans les trous qu'ils avaient creusés.

Lipton, à couvert, sous un sapin des Ardennes, n'avait plus envie de rire. Se protégeant le visage de son bras, il hurlait aux hommes de la Easy de se mettre à couvert et attendait que cette seconde slave de tirs allemands se tut.

Priant et assistant, impuissant, aux courses éperdues des malchanceux qui n'avaient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Puis un silence succéda aux bruits assourdissants des explosions.

Relevant la tête, il scruta les cieux d'hiver de la Belgique et s'extirpant de son abri, il alla évaluer la situation.

Sans émotion apparente, il vit des cadavres mutilés et du sang. Enormément de sang qui rougissait la blancheur du sol glacé.

Il circula parmi des débris d'obus, de branches cassées et son cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde devant le drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Joe et Bill, les jambes arrachées, se faisaient évacuer par des brancardiers.

Perconte vint faire son rapport de la situation à son adjudant-chef Lipton dont le regard cherchait, inlassablement, quelqu'un.

« -Il est là-bas, mon adjudant-chef. Informa Perconte, en désignant une silhouette esseulée et en retrait. Vous devriez aller lui parler. »

D'un pas détaché, Lipton se rendit vers Buck Compton. S'efforçant de calmer son inquiétude pour le jeune officier.

…..

Buck, assis sur une souche d'arbre, était prostré et muré dans un mutisme dangereux. Ses mains, légèrement agitées de tremblements, masquaient son visage et ses yeux clairs étaient absents.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'une main, douce et chaleureuse, étreignit son épaule et qu'un regard, plein de sollicitude et d'anxiété, tentait de rencontrer le sien. Mais il détourna les yeux, fuyant et refusant le contact.

« -Ca va aller, Buck. Rassura Lipton, d'une voix apaisante. Joe et Bill vont être rapatriés. Ils ne sont pas morts. »

Les mots de l'adjudant-chef n'atteignirent pas l'esprit de Compton qui refusait, toujours, de fixer son regard sur celui de son camarade de combat.

Ses yeux, vides et avec une lueur qui effraya Lipton, ne pouvaient se poser nulle part.

« -Hey ! Ne pars pas, Buck ! Regarde-moi ! Supplia Lipton, paniqué, abandonnant le protocole et se fichant de sauver les apparences. Look at me, babe ! Look at me, please ! »

La détresse, la souffrance et la panique dans la voix de son amant touchèrent le cerveau et l'âme de Buck qui vacillait vers la folie.

Compton parut se ressaisir et chuchota :

« -Je ne peux pas…J'ai essayé de tenir…Pardonne-moi, Lipton. Je ne veux pas te laisser dans ce foutu merdier…Pardonne-moi…Je t'aime mais c'est plus fort que moi… »

Le discours de son petit-ami bouleversa Lipton qui, furtivement, enveloppa les mains de Buck entre les siennes et les serra, avec une tendresse proche du désespoir.

Le regard perdu et désolé de Compton provoqua une haine et une révolte intenses chez l'adjudant-chef.

Celui-ci maudit, intérieurement, les responsables de cette guerre meurtrière et de cette folie qui embrasaient le monde. Et qui coutaient la vie à tant d'hommes bien.

…

« -Je te laisserai partir, Buck. Fit Lipton, qui désirait le prendre contre lui et le réconforter dans ses bras. Si c'est ce qu'il te faut, babe. Tu partiras. Pour ton bien. Ne te soucie pas de moi. Je te reviendrai. »

Buck eut un sourire tremblotant de gratitude, sachant combien ces paroles devaient être difficiles à dire pour son amant. Mais sa culpabilité disparut quand le jeune officier vit l'amour infini dans les yeux de Lipton.

Se moquant des conséquences, l'adjudant-chef se rapprocha de Compton et posément, avec délicatesse et tendresse, il apposa son front sur celui de son compagnon, ses yeux se fermant.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'étaient celles de Buck qui pleurait, en silence, à la pensée de leur séparation future.

Elles se mêlèrent aux larmes de Lipton et s'enfouirent dans le cou du jeune militaire.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
